


The Hurt Inside

by kyouyaed



Category: Bully (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-17
Packaged: 2018-03-30 22:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3953992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyouyaed/pseuds/kyouyaed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They're part of you,” he stated. “Not everything is beautiful. You know that.” <b>//</b> Constantinos has scars, but Cornelius doesn't think any differently of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hurt Inside

**Author's Note:**

> I will sail this ship with only Teegan if I have to tbh. There's definite mentions of self harm, as is tagged. Kissing scars. There is no glorification of self harm here, I promise. No 'your scars are beautiful' and stuff. Just boyfriends being awkward and loving. Possibly part one of two? We will see. This has not been proof read. Enjoy!

“They're ugly,” Constantinos stated flatly. Cornelius gave a non committal hum in response and didn't look up from what he was doing. “I don't know why you want to look at them. They're _ugly_.” His tone turned insistent then, and Cornelius looked up at him.

For a few seconds that felt like eternity to both of them, they just stared at each other. “They are ugly,” Cornelius agreed finally, breaking their staring to look back at Constantinos's arms. They were both littered with scars, some fresh and some old and some in-between. Cornelius had been running his hands over them for the past few minutes, taking in the rough feel of them and the discoloration and when Constantinos winced or shifted uncomfortably. Constantinos had been calling them ugly since Cornelius first saw them and Cornelius had kept his mouth shut, not agreeing or disagreeing verbally until then.

“Then why do you keep _looking_?” Constantinos bit out, but he made no effort to pull his arms away. That was why Cornelius kept it up. If Constantinos really wanted him to stop, he would pull his arms away or just tell him to stop.

Cornelius rubbed his thumb over Constantinos's right wrist. It was the only piece of scarred skin Cornelius hadn't been able to touch because it was heavily bandaged. “They're part of you,” he stated, moving his thumb up to just above the bandages. “Not everything is beautiful. _You_ know that.” He peered up at Constantinos despite the fact that his glasses were low on his nose. They were close enough that Cornelius could still see the expression on his boyfriend's face. The expression that was conflicted -both irritated and... Sad. Vulnerable sad.

The taller teen looked away, dropping his gaze back to Constantinos's arms once again instead. He brushed his thumbs over the raised skin, listening to Constantinos as he breathed a little shakily. Making a split second decision that might get him smacked or kicked out of the room, Cornelius brought up Constantinos's bandaged wrist, pressing a kiss to the pristine bandages before moving up to kiss the skin just above the bandage. Cornelius was pretty sure Constantinos wasn't breathing, but he pressed on, kissing the scars between his wrist and his elbow before switching arms to give the shorter teen's left arm the same delicate treatment.

Cornelius stayed hovered over Constantinos's arms when he was done kissing them. He didn't want to look at his boyfriend. Not because of what he'd just done, but because Constantinos was trembling then. Cornelius wasn't prepared for that level of emotion. They tried to keep things light and simple in their relationship, because getting too deep in emotions wasn't something either of them were prepared to handle. It was pretty hard to ignore Constantinos trembling, though, when they were pressed so close together. And Cornelius wasn't like Constantinos; he couldn't just change the subject or sit there and hope the other person would stop or _tell_ them to stop and hope they actually would.

“It's okay,” he finally said nervously. He didn't know what was okay. He didn't even know why Constantinos was trembling. “It's okay,” Cornelius repeated.

“Okay,” Constantinos replied, his voice shaking like he wanted to cry or laugh. Maybe both. He took a deep breath and Cornelius knew he was trying not to cry by the shaky breath he took. “Okay.”

Tentatively, Cornelius sat up so he could see Constantinos's face. He looked sad. Just completely sad. “What should I do?” Cornelius wondered aloud, more for himself than for Constantinos.

“I don't know,” Constantinos said anyway, taking another shaky pre-cry breath. “Leave, maybe. Stay. I don't know. Do what you want.”

Cornelius looked around the room awkwardly, not knowing what he was supposed to pick. Did Constantinos want him to leave? He'd also said stay, though. Cornelius took a deep breath and reach out, lacing his fingers with Constantinos's.

“I guess I'll stay,” he stated, though it sounded much more like a question than it should have.

Constantinos met his eyes and opened his mouth before snapping it shut and dropping his gaze to their hands. Cornelius smiled sadly when Constantinos tightened his grip on Cornelius's hands and continued to tremble, taking those shaky breaths every once in a while.

“It's okay,” Cornelius whispered, and Constantinos only nodded.


End file.
